How are you?
by Nayeli Gold
Summary: ((COMPLETE!))((SIX SHORT CHAPTERS))This is one girls prayer to God. It's not the usual prayer, becuase she doesn't ask for anything. But hey...How is God feeling today? Please review! Tell me what you think please!
1. How are you?

***Hey! I hope you all enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you think.***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How are you?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey God, it's me Laura. I know you know that already, 'cuz you know everything. I hope you forgive me for my way of praying sometimes. I know I don't sugarcoat everything I say to you, and I hope you don't mind. I just figure that since you know everything, you know what I REALLY think. But enough about that.  
  
So God, how are you? I mean, does anyone ever ask about how you're doing? You're the creator of all for Pete's sake! But then again, do you ever have good days? Bad days? Well, never-the-less, I hope that you are having a great day. To go with this, I'm going to make this a special prayer. I'm not going to request anything today. I will try to have a conversation, even if I can't here what you are saying. I hope you enjoy this.  
  
Well, as you know, I'm an animal loving child, and my mommy just said I can get a puppy! Thank you so much! I've named him Moses, I hope you approve and that Moses doesn't mind having a yellow lab runt named after him. Hehe. I think he would like knowing that somebody cares though, don't you? My fish all seem to be doing well, and Suck (I didn't mean to name him that. . . It just kind of stuck) is still alive! You see, I've never managed to keep a suckerfish/algae eater alive for more than five days before. Bad luck with them I suppose.  
  
My toads are doing great, and as usual, they LOVE to chat! They have these funny high squeaky voices that I find extremely amusing. I thank you for letting me get them and for giving them these funny voices. Larry my green tree frog is also alive. When he croaks, it almost sounds like a strangled bark or a duck's quack. You should see him God! He looks so funny, all puffed up! I hope you like Larry, 'cuz you did a great job on creating him.  
  
I'm getting used to living in the middle of nowhere. I've been hitting it off with the guy down the street, and I'm glad to be friends. Life isn't so bad! I love "Pirates of the Caribbean." Do you? How did you help the writer come up with such an awesome plot! It's great!  
  
So God, is it even possible for you to learn? I mean, you are the all- knowing Father, so if you know everything, how do you learn? Can you even? Maybe that's why learning things comes so hard for some people. . . because you don't have to, and so it wasn't focused on as much as some of the other things that you gave us.  
  
Like my hearing for example. I don't know why, but I've got REALLY good hearing. It's amazing! I kind of like it too! Nobody can sneak up on me with out a lot (and I mean a lot) of practice. Thanks for my funny little gift.  
  
Well, God, it's been great talking to you and I hope you enjoyed my version of prayer tonight. Have a great night!  
  
~~Amen~~ 


	2. Help

*** Hey everyone! I got some GREAT reviews from the first prayer and so I have decided to continue on with them. Please tell me if you think this is a good idea. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Help  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey God. It's Joe. I need some help. Mom's really sick and dad left us this morning. My sister Sara is pregnant now, and she wants to kill herself. I've caught her trying to slit her wrists twice in the past two days. I - I don't know what to do.  
  
Everyone's always said that you can turn to God when life sucks. Well, life sucks God, and I'm turning. I need you to help me. I need you to help my family. I'm going to drop out of school to make sure Sara doesn't kill herself and have the house ready when mom comes home.  
  
Mom still works God. She works at McDonalds. It isn't enough, and she's so sick. I can't get a job yet though. Even if I could, I can't leave Sara home alone. There's no telling what she might do.  
  
Basically, you're my last hope. I know that people shouldn't do that. They say that you should always be with God, and that if you are, then He'll keep you safe. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never stray again if you'd just let things get better. Please God. This is just too much for me. I need you.  
  
Amen 


	3. Abendigo

*** Two chapters in one day! What is this world coming too?!? Craziness I tell you! Well, I had to add this on here, because I felt like it. Hehe, I know, great reason. But I felt guilty leaving you with that last chapter and that's all. Do review please! I'm not sure I spelled the names right in this chapter, so please tell me! ***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Abendigo  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hi God. It's me Laura again. I'm afraid I have things to ask for again today, but I'll try not to ask to much.  
  
Well, as you probably already know, I'm not getting Moses anymore. He had a heart problem and my mother said I had to choose a different one. It was tough, because I'd fallen in love with him, but I ended up choosing his big brother. I've named him Abendigo. I always liked the story with Shamrack, Meshack and Abendigo, so I decided to give him that name. I call him Benny usually though.  
  
At first, I was really sad, because I was worried that Moses wouldn't find a home. But as it turns out, another family wanted a male, and a runt. They're also willing to help him with his heart problems. Thank you so much! It was amazing. Oh, and Benny, he has a pink nose and blue eyes, where as all his brothers and sisters have brown noses and eyes. He's so cute!  
  
Well, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back to asking you for things. This one isn't for me though! This morning, I met this guy. His name's Joe. His sister Sara had run into the middle of the street and he couldn't get her to get out of it. It caused a huge scene, and he had started crying. I ran out and helped him drag her back to the sidewalk, and then back to their house.  
  
You see, as it turns out, Joe's family's been having some horrible luck and they really need some help. Sara's pregnant and wants to kill herself. I think she's going crazy quite truthfully. Joe's mom is really sick, but works anyway, to support the family. Their house is a mess, and they don't have much food. I'm going to go back tomorrow and try to help out. Joe said it was fine. Anyway, I was just wondering if you could make life a little better for them, because they really need you to grace them. If you'd do this, I'd be much obliged. Thanks God.  
  
Amen 


	4. A Warm Burrito

*** Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all seem to like this! I am so incredibly thankful for your support. I hope you continue to enjoy this! ***  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter Four: A Warm Burrito  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey God. It's me Joe again. I dunno if You have started to answer my prayer, or if this is all just a coincidence, but I'm going to thank You for it anyway. You see, yesterday, Sara ran out in the road, wanting a car to hit her and I couldn't get her to come back in the house, not to mention get out of the road. I got so hopeless, I just started to cry. All of a sudden though, Laura, this girl I met yesterday, ran out and helped me pull Sara out of the street and back in the house.  
  
I thought she would just leave then, in fact I hadn't really expected me to help me get Sara up to the house. Only thing is, she didn't leave. She talked to Sara for a little, and got her to calm down; something I've never been able to manage very well. It was amazing. After calming Sara down and getting her to watch a little TV, she came in the kitchen to cook something for us, because Sara had been complaining that she was hungry. There really wasn't much, and so she fixed up what she could, but vowed to come back today. I said that would be all right. We can use all the help we can get.  
  
So anyway, Laura came back today. As it turns out, she's fifteen, same as me. We talked a lot today, while she was cooking lunch. She brought over two bags of food, but for lunch, she cooked burritos. I swear, burritos never tasted so good. It was the first time in years that I haven't had to worry about Sara and managing the family. Laura said she'd come back tomorrow as well.  
  
I guess God, that the whole point of this prayer, is just an extended thanks. I hope that you let her keep coming and helping out. She has no idea how much of a help she is.  
  
Thanks God. 


	5. Getting Better

*** Many thanks to 'Me', Window Girl, and Krazie4Christ for your wonderful reviews.  Love to you all!!  ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Five: Getting Better

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hi God.

It's Laura again.  I just wanted you to know that things are getting better over at Joe's house.  I mean…of course you know that already, but I'm trying to go back to my conversation prayers.  I really hope you don't mind.  Please don't think that I don't respect you, 'cuz I _definitely_ do.

Anyway, so yes, things are getting better at Joe's.  At first, he seemed to just be letting me in to help because he needed it.  I think he still does need the help, but I also think he's starting to… I don't know.  I felt like he'd lost his ability to trust people, but now it seems as if he's becoming more human.  And I caught him praying!  You have no idea how amazing that is to me!

Okay, well, you do know, but yeah…It's AMAZING!  I feel so…good.  I really like helping his family out.  Sara's getting so much better to.  She's due in three months, and today we were looking in a baby name book.  She wants to name it Hope if it's a girl, and Trevor if it's a boy.

Best of all though is Joe's mom.  She's gotten a lot better.  Whatever she was sick with before is gone now.  THANK YOU!  For a while, she was so sick, I was worried about her dieing and Joe recently told me that he had been afraid of that too.  But anyway, not only is she not sick anymore, she's got a better job!  She's now a secretary for Sprint.  Sometimes I simply can't believe how much better life is getting for them.  Oh but it IS true.  

Well, it's late, and I still have Chemistry homework to do, so I'll get back to that, but I just needed to talk to You.  Thank you so much God.  Your works can be simply amazing sometimes.

~~~Amen~~~


	6. I Promise

*** Okay!!!  Here's the last and final chapter.  I hope you all have enjoyed this.  Please tell me your thoughts! ***

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter Six: I Promise

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hello God.  You know, I've been thinking a lot lately.  It's so awesome that You really did come for me…that You really _did _help me when I needed it most.  I know that it took that much for me to finally turn to you, but I'm so glad you did.  Not only did You help me and my family out, but you brought Laura to me… and maybe…in fact I _know_ that she was part of the help.

I know You know this already, but we're going out now, me and Laura.  I asked her out today and she said yes!  I don't know…life has become so wonderful now.   Mom's doing great now, and Sara is actually looking forward to her baby.  Laura's even teaching me to cook!  She says that she's tired of doing **my **housework.  That got a laugh out of mom.

Well…I just wanted to thank You for everything.  The only thing I can think to ask for now is to make everything continue on like this.  Oh, and I _promise_ I'll never turn from you again.  I'm even getting Baptized next Sunday…I'll see you there God!

~Amen~


End file.
